Fairy Tail: The New Generation
by ShneakyReaper
Summary: The story follows a wizard by the name of Lucian Aramis. He's a young wizard who travels with his friends around the country of Fiore doing various jobs for people and going on various adventures. However as time will soon come tell, there are dark forces converging. He and his friends will soon be caught in the crossfire of Good vs Evil, but can they compete with these wizards?
1. Ch 1- Fairy Tail

Introduction

"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."

Ch. 1- Fairy Tail

It has been nearly 27 years since Tartaros' attack on the Magic Council. The people have since gone back to their peaceful days, and have forgotten most of everything that had happened. In the city of Magnolia, things are as bustling as ever. The citizens are all about in the streets, enjoying a bright, warm, sunny day, and going through with their daily routines as usual. Magnolia has been a very prosperous town, with many people coming in to see the sights. Many even come to catch a glimpse of the city's most famous and notorious wizards guild, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail has since reclaimed its original spot in the city, and has been remodeled to accommodate the growing numbers of wizards who join in hopes of fame, fortune, and adventure. One must always be careful when walking into Fairy Tail, as many of the days there's always a commotion going on. On this particular day a certain, recognizable member can be seen walking towards the city. It is a tall woman with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She is wearing a cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of her top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and wrapping up her overall appearance is a pair of white capri shorts. Beside her is a young boy about the age of 18 with short, semi-spiky black hair combed towards the back of his head with a single bang hanging in front of his forehead. His attire consists of a simple white collared, button-up shirt with short sleeves, a pair of Gale-force reading glasses that can be seen inside the shirt pocket, a pair of long black pants held up by a belt, and a pair of brown shoes. The woman looks up at the boy.

"You ready to get back into action Lucian?" the young woman asks with in cheery tone and a smile on her face.

The two had just finished their training session outside the city, and were heading towards Fairy Tail for an important mission given by the master Laxus Dreyar.

Lucian wraps his hands around the back of his head and replies with, "Well that training of yours was getting a bit tedious, but I'm glad we can finally start going on missions again. It'll be the return of Team Lucian and Wendy am I right?", says Lucian energetically.

Wendy smiles at the remark and looks ahead at the visible Fairy Tail in the distance, "As much as I would like to join you, I'm afraid you'll be with others on this mission." she replies with a joking laugh.

"Aww... well I guess it can't be helped." Lucian replies disdainfully. "Has Laxus filled you in with the details of the mission? Like who I'll be teaming up with and all that?"

Wendy continues looking towards Fairy Tail and replies while smiling, "No, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until we get there."

Lucian lets out a disappointed sigh, "Alrighty then." and continues walking towards Magnolia with Wendy.

After a seemingly long walk, the two finally reach their destination. They both approach the Fairy Tail guild house and Lucian is gazing about at its magnificent architecture.

"Wow... As many times as I've been here the guild always seems to amaze me." says Lucian awestruck at the sight of the building.

The guild house is a large, 3 floored pyramidal shaped building, almost resembling pagoda. The lower floor has a Western-looking roof, consisting of many small, square tiles of different sizes. Over the middle floor, several large torches are lined up along the roof. Topping the building and the last floor is a small, tower-like dome containing a large bell, which has a pointed roof made of tiles; two more towers are present at both sides of the entrance, these having elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it, bear, respectively, the Magic Council's emblem and the flag of Fiore. The top floor seems to be the most bare, while the middle one's front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top, and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up its front walls, together with wood reinforcements, while its edges bear large, rectangular wood beams.

Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild, this possessing an upper part covered in tiles, with railing below it, bearing resemblance to an open portcullis, plus a large sign bearing the guild's name, with ornate decorations above it, including a pair of detailed statues of fairies, each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building, inside the fence, is the so-called "open-air cafe", containing a little over two dozen tables, each complete with a pair of benches at its sides, some tables bear striped beach umbrellas. There is also a small Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance, composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter, which is run by different Fairy Tail members. A truly magnificent work of architecture.

"Lucian! Are you just gonna stand there staring at the guild or are you going to come inside?" exclaims Wendy as she begins to approach the gates.

Lucian quickly makes his way back to her side and continues towards the main gates with her. The two reach the main entrance and Lucian can hear the bustling happening inside of the guild.

He opens the door to the main entrance and begins to walk inside with Wendy. "Man, I can't wait to hear about this miss-" Lucian is interrupted after a stray stool happens to find its way to his face.

"Are you ok?!" Wendy asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but man that hurt," replies Lucian rubbing his face as he's helped up by Wendy.

"You'd think after all that training we did, you'd be able to dodge a bar stool." Wendy nags.

"Hey, it's not my fault!", Lucian yells back, irritated by the remark, "Who threw that stool anyway?"

Lucian established himself and looked around the guild hall. It's still as wild and frantic as it ever was. The guild has grown in size since the last time he was there, with new faces being mixed in the familiar ones. The hall itself hasn't changed much. It still resembles that of the old building, but much larger in size, with more tables and benches, as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall. A similarly long counter occupies the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it, a large banner bearing both the guild's name and its symbol is visible. The floor is still made of wood, while the upper part of the walls, just below the mezzanines, consists of bricks. When first entering the guild, there is a request board to the immediate right, and an information desk to the immediate left. In front of them, there are two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables end at a large, wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead downstairs.

Near the center of the hall, two boys, both one year younger than Lucian, were arguing at each other rather intensely. One of the boys had spiky pink hair, a white scarf, a red waistcoat, and mouthful of flames; The other boy had spiky midnight blue hair, no shirt therefore revealing his muscular upper body, and a pair of black boxers on. Their names were Igneel Dragneel and Jay Fullbuster. Igneel seemed to be stomping around throwing tables and chairs that were, unfortunately, in his way. Jay was leaning against his arm on what looked like the single table left in the guild hall with an irritated look on his face.

"Argh! Come on Jay! Fight me right now!" Igneel exclaimed.

Jay leans back, not even bothering to open his eyes, "Forget it Slanty Eyes, I'm not wasting any magic on some weak kid like you."

"WHAT!? You think your sissy ice sculptures can stand the heat of my flames!?" yells Igneel as he conjures up a hot, bright, orange fireball in his hand in a threatening manner.

Jay retaliates with a misty hand of ice, yelling, "Yeah! They can! And they'll freeze them too, Flame Breath."

Meanwhile, Lucian has spotted the scene unfolding in the center of the drinking hall and is facepalming at the sight. "Why did I have a feeling it was those two..." Lucian regretfully thought to himself.

Wendy laughs at his realization, "I'm going to go get Laxus" and she continued to the back stairs and walked up to the top floor until she vanished from Lucian's sight.

Jay spots Lucian at the doorway and calls for his attention, "Hey! Lucian! Welcome back!" he says cheerfully.

"Jay, where are your clothes..." Lucian asks to much dismay.

Jay spots his half nudity and quickly panics. Meanwhile, Igneel is charging at Lucian with full speed and a handful of fire.

"LUCIAN! FIGHT ME!" Igneel yells with a determined look on his face as he leaps in the air towards Lucian.

As Igneel closed in, an incantation can be heard nearby Lucian, "Solid Script: Guard!"

In a split second a blueish-purple puff of smoke appeared and the word GUARD materialized in front of Lucian in a dark green color. Igneel's punch collided with the word with an astonishingly loud boom. Lucian, along with the rest of the members in the guild hall, winced at the sound and quickly covered his ears. Igneel remained midair for a split second, but a sudden power surge launched him backwards into Jay (who was re-clothing himself)causing them both to fall backwards into a pile of broken tables and chairs.

A young girl, the same age as Jay and Igneel, appeared beside Lucian exclaiming, "Igneel! Is that really how you welcome Lucian back after being away for 3 weeks?"

Lucian looked curiously at the girl and smiled with gratitude. The girl was pretty short for her age, possessed long blue hair with a hint of purple tied back into a ponytail with a orange bandana, a bright yellow/orange t-shirt, a pair of short jean shorts, and a pair of orange flats.

"Thanks Emma, although I could've taken him pretty easily." Lucian said, chuckling while Igneel contested in the background.

Emma smirked at the remark. "Well, it was more for my enjoyment than for your safety. Either way it's good to see you back." she replied with a smile, while Igneel was yelling in the background.

Suddenly a loud voice pierced through the room. "I'm starting to wonder how this building is still standing with all the fights that constantly start up in here."

The hall went dead silent, and all eyes were directed towards the back stairs where the voice was heard. Lucian looks back and spots Wendy coming down the stairs. Beside her was a large muscular man, with spiky yellow hair, a pair of spiked, purple headphones, matched with a purple collared shirt, a pair of black pants, a white cloak with the emblem of a cross on the back, and an electrifying energy surrounding him.

The guild's nervous feeling spreads through the commotion in the crowd of members in the hall. "M-Master Laxus?" "Is something going on?" "He never comes down from the upper floor..." "Why is there a chair in the wall?!"

Laxus held up his hand calling for silence. "I need to see these wizards on the upper floor immediately. Until I have said otherwise, no one is to be permitted upstairs during this meeting." Laxus sternfully commands, "The wizards names are: Emma Redfox, Jay Fullbuster, Igneel Dragneel, and Lucian Aramis. Meet me upstairs immediately. That is all.

"Master Laxus sure knows how to shut everyone up," Emma nervously says.

"I wonder if it's about the important mission I've been hearing about," Jay questions.

"Huh? An important mission?" Emma asks.

Lucian acknowledges her question. "Yeah. That's the reason why Wendy and I came back. It was under Laxus' order himself. I wonder why he told Wendy and me about it, but not you all."

Igneel smacks his fists together with a smile, and a wild look in his eye. "An important mission and Lucian's back too? This is gonna be fun. I'm all fired up!" he says with a fire in his eye.

"Well then let's head upstairs and see what the mission is," Lucian suggests.

"Haha! I'm gonna be the leader on this mission!" yells Igneel as he races towards the stairs.

"Sigh, he's always optimistic, isn't he," says Emma.

"He's just like Natsu." Lucian jokes.

"He's such a kid..." Jay scolds disdainfully.

The four of them make their way through the guild hall and headed upstairs to meet with Laxus. Upon their arrival, they find a large map of Fiore with various cities and locations circled throughout.

"Took you all long enough," Laxus says while staring at the map.

Everyone nervously shifts around as they wait for the mission brief.

"I suspect you all know why you're here." Laxus says, turning his attention towards them. "I've assigned a group of 6 Fairy Tail wizards on a mission together. You will travel to a coast city on the outskirts of Fiore. There you will learn more details on the mission itself from the one who requested it."

Emma makes a puzzled look on her face. "Wait Master Laxus. Do you mean you don't know the full details of the mission at all?"

Laxus lowers his head in agreement, "Yes, I'm afraid so. The one who requested it asked to let them explain the details upon arrival."

"This sounds kinda fishy." Jay says with a disapproving look on his face.

"Yes I know. However, the person who requested is an old friend of Fairy Tail, so I had no reason to suspect foul play."

Lucian raises his hand to draw the Master's attention. "Master Laxus, if I may."

Laxus nods. "What is it Lucian?"

"You mentioned that you chose 6 members. However, only 5 of us are here." states Lucian.

"Hey you're right." Igneel remarked, having been surprisingly quiet during the brief.

Laxus grins at Lucian, "Attentive as always, Lucian. Yes, there are only 5 of you here. However..." as Laxus was speaking, his attention slowly turned to the loud commotion happening downstairs. "It seems like she has just arrived.". 

Jay nervously gulps at the remark. "She?" he asks cautiously.

Emma followed up, "You don't mean..."

"I didn't think she'd be back this early." Lucian wonders out loud.

Igneel looks back and forth from the four of them cluelessly. "Ehh? What's going on? Who are you all talking about?"

The commotion downstairs had grown substantially. The four of them walk to the ledge to see what was going on.

The guild was going wild with anxiety. "SHE'S BACK!" "WE'RE DOOMED!" "SERIOUSLY, WHY IS THERE A CHAIR IN THE WALL?!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open in the middle of the panic, and once again the guild goes silent. Lucian and the others' eyes widen at the sight of the girl standing in the doorway.

"N-No way..." Igneel desperately says, trying not to believe his eyes.

"...woah.." Emma whispers while paralyzed with shock.

"Oh man... I think I'm going to be sick.." Jay sickishly states, holding his mouth and stomach.

"Who would have thought she'd be in this too." Lucian asks himself.

"It's... It's..." mutters Igneel, now growing sickish as well.

"ERZA!" exclaims everyone in the guild simultaneously.

end of ch. 1


	2. Ch 2 - Princess of the Fairies

Ch. 2- Princess of the Fairies

The guild hall went cold. Every member watched as the silhouetted figure walked through the front doors into hall. As she walked in, her details began to show more visibly.

She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair tied into a ponytail and commanding brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure, which was covered with a specially designed set of armor by Heart Kreuz. Following behind her was a large cart of towering luggage which she had brought with her on her job. As she continued into the hall, every single eye was glued to her. They watched her every movement, all while paralyzed in fear. Her armor gleamed under the soft light of the Light Lacrimas, while her hair swayed back and forth as she walked. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the guild hall. Everyone felt the air tense up around the room. She lifted her head up and took quick glances around the room, which was still damaged from Igneel. She began to open her mouth as if she was going to say something, which prompted many guild members to wince in anticipation of a scolding remark.

Erza closed her eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment.

As soon as she did this, the guild hall exclaimed, "Say something!"

"I honestly don't know what to say." Erza replied appearing annoyed. "It seems like every time I come back, the guild is always in shambles!" Erza quickly turned and pointed to Jay and Igneel who were watching from the second floor. "Why do I have a feeling that it was you two who caused this?" Erza scolded while Igneel and Jay embraced each other in fear.

Various guild members in the crowd began whispering to each other about Erza.

"Wow, is that really Titania herself?"

"No, you idiot, that's her daughter!"

"Erza had a kid?!"

"Yeah, people here call her the Princess of the Fairies, while her mother is the Queen."

"Sounds complicated.."

"Don't let her hear you. I heard she took out 2 A-class monsters on her own in five minutes! That girl is crazy strong!"

Erza's various achievements and rumors spread around the guild hall like a wild fire, with the older members passing on tips on how not to piss her off, and newer members adding her to a list of people never to mess with. However, Erza didn't seem to notice what was being said about her as she was more preoccupied with Jay and Igneel. As she continued to scold the two for their constant squabbles, she noticed Lucian standing beside Laxus behind the upper floor railing.

Erza flashed a quick smile and said, "Oh, welcome back Lucian. How did your training go?"

"It was about as good as it usually is, I guess." Lucian replied back, chuckling nervously.

"Don't be so modest. You're one of Fairy Tail's most intelligent fighters." Erza said encouragingly. "You can certainly hold your own in a fight."

Lucian laughed while nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't go to say that much now. If anything, an S-Class wizard like yourself certainly sets the bar pretty high."

Erza chuckled at his remark.

"Erza Scarlet Jr.!" called Laxus in a loud, commanding voice. "Meet me upstairs now."

"Yes Master," Erza replied quickly.

Erza put her stuff aside and began making her way upstairs. She then reached the top of the stairs and made her way to the board, finding a spot for her beside Lucian.

"Now that everyone is here, we can proceed with the rest of your mission brief." Laxus sayid.

"To reiterate what I said, you will be traveling to the city of _ at the request of an old friend of Fairy Tail. There, you will given the full details and instructions of your job by the one who requested it. Are there any questions?"

"How long will we be on this job Master?" asked Emma hesitantly.

"I don't know. However, it is in your best interest to complete the job fully, efficiently, and with as LITTLE damage as possible. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior while representing Fairy Tail." Laxus answered sternly. "Regardless, I have no doubt that you will all complete your tasks. Just.. please.. I'm tired of filling out the paperwork."

In a sudden flash, Igneel's hand shot up into the air and he began waving it wildly attempting to draw Laxus' attention to him. Laxus shook his head disdainfully while sighing and asked, "What is it, Igneel?"

Igneel's eyes began to light up like flames. "Well, I wanted to remind you that you forgot to tell everyone that I was the leader on this mission."

Immediately, Jay shot up from his seat to protest. "What! You must have been eating some bad flames or something if you think you're going to be the leader!"

"Oh yeah? Well you obviously can't be leader!" Igneel retorted back.

"And why is that?" Jay asked angrily.

"Because you're a pervert!" exclaimed Igneel.

"I am not a pervert! I just can't help it!" yelled Jay.

"Whatever you say, Ice Brain..." Igneel said mockingly.

"Slanty Eyes!" Jay said as they began to insult each other.

"Stripper!"

"Retard!"

"Elsa!"

"Hothead!"

They both began pressing their faces against each other angrily and violently spouting ice and flames in various directions.

"GRRRRRRRR!" they both said growling at each other.

Suddenly a flash of steel and puff of red smoke with the words _STOP_ appeared and knocked both to the ground, instantly rendering them unconscious.

"Sit down and shut up." Erza angrily yelled while tightening her grip on the handle of her sword.

"Honestly, you two are so immature sometimes!" Emma yelled annoyingly at the two on the ground.

"A..Aye.. Sir.." both Jay and Igneel groaned weakly.

Laxus grinned at Emma's comment. "Regardless, Igneel is right about a leader," he said while turning his head to look at each of them. Both Emma and Erza turned with a stunned look on their face, but neither said anything. Laxus continued to look between Erza, Emma, Jay, and Igneel before suddenly stopping on Lucian. "Oi, Lucian." called Laxus.

Lucian's neckhairs tingled at the sound of his name, and goosebumps shot all around his body. "Y..Yes Master?" replied Lucian.

"Congratulations, I'm assigning this mission under your leadership. Don't disappoint me."

Lucian's eyes widened at the news. A confused and nervous look grew on his face. "But Master... With all due respect, Erza is an S-class wizard. Surely she would be the better choice for leader, right?" argued Lucian while Jay and Igneel protested his appointment to leader in the background.

Erza placed her hand on Lucian's shoulder comfortingly. Lucian turned and looked at her as she said, "You'll be fine, Lucian. Like I said, you're one of Fairy Tail's most intelligent wizards, and you're also one of our best Fighters too."

Laxus nodded his head in agreeance with her statement, also adding on, "Plus, you'll need the experience. Wendy's been keeping me updated on your progress, and how you are excelling at every task you've been given. She has high hopes for you, Lucian, and she believes that you would be a fantastic leader."

Suddenly a girly voice interjected into the conversation. "Of course he'll be a great leader. Don't doubt him!"

Lucian turned his head curiously at who had spoken, and everyone else followed suit. Lucian's eyes widened with happiness while everyone else was mesmerized. To each of their surprise, behind them was a small, light pink, Bipedal cat. The cat was wearing a small white blouse under a maroon colored vest with a white cravat around its neck along with a red skirt and a pair of black shoes. Behind it was a long, light pink tail with two white stripes spiraling around topped with a white tip. Tied near the white tip and pink of the tail was a medium sized white bow that danced side to side as the cat's tail swung back and forth. Most interesting of all were the large pair of white wings that were flapping on the cat's back as it floated in the air!

"You all ought to treat Lucian more nicely! He's a very sensitive boy!" the cat yelled while waving its arms angrily at Laxus and them.

"Layla, calm down! I'm ok, really! Also, what do you mean I'm Sensitive?!" said Lucian as he picked up the cat and held her in his arms.

"This is exactly why I can't leave you alone with these cruel people! I knew I should have just gone with you instead of staying at the village, but NOPE I had to listen to Carla and Happy and spend time with the other exceeds! UGH!" Layla frustratingly yelled as she squirmed in Lucian's arms.

Lucian smiled while looking at her endearingly and slowly began petting her on the head. "Layla, there's no reason for you to worry about me. I can handle myself." said Lucian as he began placing Layla on her feet.

Layla folded her arms and turned her back towards Lucian. "Hmph! Well don't come crying to me if you get your feelings hurt." she said in a annoyed tone.

"Erhmm," growled Laxus as he cleared his throat.

Immediately, everyone turned towards him and gazed at him intently.

"Now then. You all will leave by train tonight. Go home, pack your things, and meet back here at the guild house by 5:00 p.m. I have someone here to hand you your tickets. Understood?"

All five kids stood straight, held their heads up high, and responded, "Yes Sir!"

Laxus grinned at their response. "Good. You're all dismissed. Good Luck."

Suddenly, electrical energy began charging around his body, like little lightning bolts jolting around. Lucian stared in awe while the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light that had begun forming around Laxus. In an instant, a loud CRACK pierced the ears of the guild members in the building, and a large lightning bolt crashed down to where Laxus was standing. The next second, Laxus was gone and all that remained was a tiny charred, smoking spot in the wood flooring.

"_Ugh_. No matter how many times he does that, you never really get used to it." Emma groaned while rubbing her ear.

Erza joined in, saying, "I'm just glad we decided to clear coat the floor with fire retardant."

"Well, that was originally for someone else, not Laxus." said Lucian while chuckling.

"HEY! I can hear you, you know!" Igneel shouted angrily while pointing at Lucian and the girls.

Jay pushed Igneel's hand aside and said, "I'm pretty sure he was talking about Natsu, but it certainly can apply to you as well."

Igneel's face went red. "You talking crap about my dad? At least my dad doesn't teach me to take my clothes off every five minutes!"

"I don't take my clothes off every five minutes!" Jay protested.

"Jay, where are your pants?" Erza said, facepalming.

Jay looked down and indeed his pants were gone and along with his t-shirt.

Layla began wildly flying around, angrily yelling, "You are so rude! Jay, how dare you strip in front of three girls nonchalantly like that!" while Jay scrambled to pick up his clothes.

Lucian and Igneel both started laughing while Emma had joined in with Layla in scolding Jay.

Suddenly another voice joined in the conversation.

"Oh my!" said the voice.

It was a familiar voice. It was a very soft toned, but warm and welcoming voice. It was one of a woman, who had made her way upstairs after Laxus had left. Lucian turned to acknowledge the woman, and so did everyone else.

"My my, you kids grow up so fast! You all remind me so much of your parents when they were your age!" said the woman with a delighted expression on her face.

Lucian smiled at the woman and said, "Oh hi, Ms. Mirajane. Sorry for the ruckus up here. Everyone is just rowled up for our mission."

"Oh, how adorable! Actually, I'm here to let you know that your train leaves 6:00 p.m. and that I have your tickets." said Mirajane while retaining her happy expression. "So I would hurry home and pack so you can get there on time!"

"Right! Thank you, Ms. Mira" responded Erza in a respectful tone.

They all made their way downstairs and headed out the front door.

"I need to go home and grab the new book Mom bought me! I'll meet you guys in a bit!" shouted Emma as she ran off towards Fairy Hills.

Igneel clenched his fists. "I'm gonna go find Happy and start stocking up on food for the trip!"

"Don't you need more than just food for a mission?" asked Jay. However, before he could finished, Igneel had sped off towards the forest side of town.

Jay let out a sigh. "Idiot.." he whispered to himself.

Lucian laughed. "Well he certainly has a big appetite, so maybe some extra food wouldn't be a bad idea."

"It'll be better than us starving to death." Layla said while snuggled up in Lucian's arms.

Jay smiled. "I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm heading home too. Mom is home from her mission and she said she'd make dinner for us. I'll ask her to pack some for you guys too if you want."

Lucian, Layla, and Erza went pale faced and politely declined Jay's offer.

"Well, suit yourselves. I'll see ya in a bit!" Jay said as he walked towards Fairy Hills as well.

Both Lucian and Erza waited for him to to be out of range before letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was close.." said Erza, placing a hand on her chestplate with a exhausted expression on her face.

Lucian did the same, adding, "_Too_ close. I swear, if I have to eat another Gray Fullbuster themed Bento, I'm gonna be sick. It's not that it's bad, but I could do with less Gray."

"Even the box is Gray shaped!" exclaimed Layla.

Erza nodded. "Agreed."

"Anyways, you're still packed from your last mission, right Erza?" asked Lucian.

Erza nodded again. "Yes. I'll just stay here at the guild house while you all pack your things."

Lucian smiled and nodded in agreement with her comment. "Great! Sounds like a plan!" He turned and began running towards his home. "I'll see ya soon!" Lucian shouted as Erza waved him off.

After about fifteen minutes of running, Lucian arrived at a small open field near Lake Skiliora. Beside the lake was a house. It wasn't a large or magnificent house, nor was it a small, rundown shack. The house itself was made of brick, and the roof of the house was lined with brownish gray roofing tiles topped with a chimney on the side. It was a fairly large two story house, with five windows on front of the house - two on the bottom floor and three on the top - and a regular wooden door. The front of the house was decorated with various flowers and statues to give a more vibrant and lively feel. Lucian could see that there was light inside the house and began making his way in. He opened the door and was greeted with a pleasant smell that was both sweet and mesmerizing. Lucian stepped into the main hall of the house, and at the very end where the kitchen was located, Wendy's head appeared from behind a wall into the open doorway.

"Oh, hi Lucian!" Wendy said happily. "I packed your things for you already so you don't have to worry about that!"

Layla hopped out of Lucian's arms and made her way to the kitchen to help Wendy. Lucian began to follow when his bag floated down in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Here you go, Lucian. I packed all of the items you needed along with your favorite things." said a another girly voice similar to Layla's.

Lucian looked up and saw that it was Wendy's cat partner, Carla. Carla and Layla were very similar in proportion, the only difference being that Carla is all white. Otherwise, they both share the same style of clothing and some personality traits.

"You pillow is in there, your wallet, your notebook, and Wendy is making snacks for everyone too!" Carla said while handing Lucian the bag.

Lucian took the bag from Carla's hands. "Thank you Carla, and how was your visit?"

"It was fine, except for when Happy decided that he wanted an extra fish and knocked a whole day's worth of fishing back into the lake." said Carla with an annoyed expression.

Lucian laughed at her remark.

"Hey Lucian come here! I need to talk to you before you go!" shouted Wendy from the kitchen.

Lucian headed towards the kitchen and walked through the doorway. As he turned the corner, Lucian came face to face with Wendy who was holding a small bag of food with her arm outstretched towards Lucian.

"Here. I made you and everyone else cupcakes for the ride." said Wendy with a gentle look on her face.

Lucian swung his bag over his shoulders and took the bag of cupcakes. "Thanks Wendy, they look great!" said Lucian as he gazed through the top of the bag. He could see the various colors of frosting and fruits on the cupcakes and some had the Fairy Tail logo on them!

Wendy's face gradually changed to a more concerned look as she watched Lucian. "Hey..." called Wendy in a soft voice.

Lucian looked up from his bag of cupcakes and saw Wendy's change in countenance. Lucian raised an eyebrow, and had a confused look on his face. "Yes?.." he responded.

Wendy smiled as if the look of confusion had assured her. "Nothing. I'm just concerned about all this, that's all. Lucian, I'm extremely proud of how much you've accomplished over the years. Now you're leading your first mission and I couldn't be any happier!"

Lucian grinned and blushed as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Thanks that means a lot..." After a short pause Lucian realized something. "Wait a second.. how did you know I was leading the mission?!" Lucian exclaimed.

Wendy turned with a cute mischievous look on her face. "I heard about it from Mirajane!"

Lucian was shocked. "B-But Ms. Mira wasn't anywhere near us when that happened! How did she know?!"

"Well, Erza told her and she told me." explained Wendy with her arms on her side.

"In the span of fifteen minutes?!" Lucian exclaimed.

"Well, news travels fast with us girls. A boy wouldn't understand." Wendy jokingly said while chuckling. "Anyways, the point I want to make is that I want you to be careful. Okay?"

Lucian smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Gotcha. I promise."

Wendy saw Lucian and Layla to the front door. She stood in the doorway as Lucian began making his way back to the guild house.

"I'll see you soon Wendy!" he yelled while looking back waving.

"Lucian! Stop running! What if you trip and hurt yourself!" Layla yelled in a concerning manner.

Wendy smiled and waved back, saying goodbye. She stood watched Lucian get farther away from the house. She began to lean her head against the door frame and thought to herself, "Gee..You've grown up a lot since then, Lucian. You're strong, you're smart, and above all you're as kind as can be. You're certainly not the scared little boy I found in that forest anymore. I'm happy for you." Wendy smiled at the thought, and began making her way back inside the house.

Another fifteen minutes pass. Lucian and Layla both finally arrive at the guild house. At the same time, Jay, Igneel, and Emma have also arrived at the guild house. Soon after, Erza came out with her things alongside Mirajane, who was holding the tickets in her hands.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes Ma'am," replied everyone.

Mirajane looked at each child. "Oh my, this brings back memories," she said as she endearingly held her hands to her face.

Curious, Lucian asked, "Why is that?"

Mirajane pointed at each one of them. "You're all just like your parents! Erza Scarlet Jr., daughter of Erza Scarlet, Jay Fullbuster, son of Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster, Emma Redfox, daughter of Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox, Igneel Dragneel son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, and Lucian Aramis and Wendy Marvell. It's just like the original team!" said Mirajane with much delight.

The team smiled at the thought.

"If that's the case, then we've all got a reputation to uphold!" said Igneel excitedly.

Erza nodded, but slightly disagreed. "We certainly do, however we should do it by our accord."

Jay smiled as he gripped a misty fist. "Either way, I'm ready for some action."

Emma fixed her bandanna. "Wait 'til Dad and Lily hear about how I kicked some bad guy butt! This is gonna be great!"

Lucian gazed at all their expressions of joy and excitement. They all had their parents to look up to, while his parents were dead and his first guardian was missing. Lucian felt saddened at the thought, but he quickly snapped out of his trance. He shouldn't feel sad. He still had Wendy and he was not going to let her down.

"Alrighty then! Since I'm leading you guys on this mission, we're going to do this my way." Lucian glanced at a street clock. "First thing's first… IT'S 5:50!"

"WHAAAAAT!" exclaimed the other four.

"It's means we're going to be late, you imbeciles!" shouted Layla.

Immediately everyone began bolting down the street to reach the train station. They all yelled goodbye, or what sounded like a goodbye, to Mirajane and left a large dust cloud in their wake.

Mira waved at them from the guild gates.

"My, oh, my.." she said to herself, smiling.

End of Ch. 2


	3. Ch 3 - A Familiar Face

Ch. 3 - A Familiar Face

The train ride was about fifteen hours long before the team reached their destination. During the ride, Emma had used the train's built-in communication lacrima to contact the guild. She discovered that Laxus had left for the magic council's annual guildmaster meeting and wouldn't be back for three days. Upon arrival, the team gathered their things and began making their way out of the train station.

"_Ugh… I'm going to die.." _groaned Igneel while trying not to gag.

"I find it interesting that you have motion sickness. I know your dad is a dragonslayer, but it's not like his magic is genetic right?" questioned Emma curiously.

Igneel didn't respond. Instead, he gagged in his mouth and Emma just backed away from him.

"Alright, I guess we should start looking for where we need to go." said Lucian calmly.

"Do we even know where to go? This is our first time in this town." asked Jay.

"Laxus said that our client would find us when we arrive." replied Lucian. "Although, I don't know how our client would know exactly."

"Should we just wait here?" asked Emma while she attempted to support Igneel from his motion sickness.

"That would be the best course of action." replied Erza "Doing so would make it easier for our client to locate us."

"That sounds boring. We've been on that train for hours!" groaned Jay. "Why don't we just cruise around town for a little bit?"

"No! We're here on a mission, Jay, not a vacation." responded Layla in an annoyed tone.

"_Well_…" said Lucian as he interjected into the conversation. "We could be here for a while. It wouldn't be a bad idea for us to walk around and stretch our legs after the ride. Who knows? Maybe we can find our client on the way."

Igneel shook his head and began to smile widely. "WOO! Time to go exploring!" he yelled, beginning to speed off in a random direction.

Before he could get away, Lucian clutched the back of his collar and scarf, causing him to fall on the ground on his back.

"We should probably stick together too, Igneel. Especially if we do run into our client." said Lucian as he looked down at Igneel on the ground.

Igneel sat up, rubbing his back in pain. "_Ow ow ow ow_..." he said as he began standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes.

The team made their way around town. They saw various types of sights as they traveled around like different food and sweet shops as well as many popular places for locals and tourists alike. They continued their travel like normal; however, Lucian began to notice that the locals were eyeing them.

Lucian could hear the whispering happening around him.

"_Who are they?"_

"_I've never seen them around here.."_

"_Are they bad people?" _

"_Why is that boy naked?"_

Suddenly someone yelled, "Look! Look at the naked boy's chest!" pointing at Jay, who was scrambling to find his clothes.

The locals began trying to see what the other had been yelling about. Sure enough, as they looked, they each became more restless and anxious.

"_A Wizard's Guild?"_

"_Wizards? Here?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Who are they? What do they want?"_

A large crowd began to gather around Lucian and the others.

"Uhh.. Lucian? Do you know what's going on?" asked Emma cautiously.

"I don't know, but don't do anything to provoke the crowd. I don't want anyone to get hurt.." ordered Lucian in a serious and cautious tone.

Erza and Jay began looking around carefully, the crowd began doing the same back. Suddenly from behind Lucian, Erza, Jay, and Emma came a loud laughter. Everyone, turned their head to Erza's mountain of luggage that had been trailing behind her on a wagon. At the top was Igneel, who was yelling random things at the crowd.

"Haha! Gather around! Come and see me, Igneel Dragneel, and my friends! We are Fairy Tail Wizards!"

Lucian and the others stared in amazement while Igneel continued his nonsense. He continued laughing wildly until he was hit in the face with a ball of ice.

"You idiot!" yelled Jay as he recovered from throwing the ice ball. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Igneel clenched a handful of fire and yelled back, "I'm getting everyone excited! You got a problem with that?"

"It looks more like you're trying to make us look like idiots with you!" yelled Jay angrily.

Igneel angrily yelled back, "What do you know?!" and lept off the luggage at Jay.

Jay began lunging at Igneel as well, and the two began flying towards each other with their respective magic balled up in their hands. Quickly, Erza and Lucian lept in between the two, countering their punches and tossing them both aside. Igneel and Jay were both thrown into a wall where they left a small imprint before falling off.

"Can't you two stop fighting for one second?!" yelled Emma.

As Emma continued yelling, the crowd looked unimpressed.

"_Fairy Tail wizards?"_

"_Are they sure?"_

"_They seem pretty unprofessional.."_

Lucian and Erza both looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"You kids sure know how to attract a lot of attention to yourselves." said a loud voice.

Lucian and the others turned to where the voice came from. They studied the faces of each person in the crowd, looking for the one who had spoken to them.

"I'm down here." said the voice once again.

Lucian looked down. Standing before him was a very short, older man wearing odd, bright orange colored clothes. His face was wrinkled from age and above his upper lip was a large, white mustache that encompassed a portion of his face. On top of his head was a oddly shaped, orange and blue striped cap, that had a bit of hair sticking out from under on the sides.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, but I didn't think it'd be as soon as you got here." said the old man.

The team's eyes widened in amazement.

"M- Master Makarov!" exclaimed Lucian in a surprised tone.

"Close your mouth kiddo before the bugs start nesting inside of it." said Makarov mockingly. "You're all as rowdy and annoying as your parents were."

"Master Makarov.. Don't tell me you're the one who requested us?" asked Erza in a confused tone.

Master Makarov closed his eyes and turned away from the team. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private." he said as he began walking away.

Lucian and the others watched, still stunned from what had happened. Master Makarov turned around and said, "Well? Are you kids coming or not?"

The team followed Makarov until they left the town and entered the woods. There they hiked to Makarov's cabin on a nearby hill. Upon arrival, Lucian could see the large logs which made up the entire house. The cabin was just like any regular, single-floored log cabin with large wooden logs forming the shape of the house. In the front was a wooden porch and staircase that led to the front door. Two windows rested on the front of the cabin, and several more ran around the house. The cabin itself wasn't in bad shape, but it wasn't technically up to par either. Some pieces of wood were beginning to rot and the overall structure of the house was slightly tilted. In short, it was safe, even though it didn't look safe. Lucian and the others followed Makarov into the cabin's living room where they situated themselves to hear about their reason for coming. Makarov hopped onto an old rocking chair that creaked as it rocked back and forth in front of the team.

Makarov studied each of them intently in silence. A familiar wave of uncomfortableness wafted over the room. Finally Makarov began to speak, "My.. You all have grown so quickly."

The team smiled at his comment.

"Now then, moving on to why you are here." Makarov began again. "As you know, Laxus informed you all of a mission that awaited you upon arrival. Correct?"

The team nodded their heads to confirm his question. Lucian added, "Laxus assigned me to be in charge of this mission. Although.. I still kinda don't know what the mission is exactly." he said chuckling nervously.

Makarov smiled at Lucian's comment. "Don't worry, I'll get straight to the point." Makarov cleared his throat before speaking again. "Two weeks ago I began sensing an odd magical disturbance on a nearby island. At first, I thought it was just some guild wreaking havoc on a job. However, the magic disturbances became more and more consistent. That's when I sent word to Laxus to have him send over a team to check it out."

Erza spoke up. "Master Makarov, what is the disturbance you're sensing exactly?"

Makarov's face sort of grimaced. "I sense a dark energy brewing on the island. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't leave a good feeling in me. I would have examined the island myself, but as you all can see, I'm a lot older than I was when your parents were kids. So I thought I'd leave this up to a guild."

Emma raised her hand for a question.

"Yes, Emma?" said Makarov.

"I don't want to seem like I'm avoiding our mission, but isn't Mermaid Heel closer to here than Fairy Tail? It would have made a lot more sense for you to have contacted Kagura for assistance. Maybe even Ichiya." said Emma.

Erza shivered at the sound of the last name. "Please Emma.. I don't need any spontaneous recovery." she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Makarov laughed at Emma and Erza's comments. "Yes, Kagura would have been a good choice, but I'm a bit biased towards Fairy Tail after all. Plus, Laxus would throw a tantrum if I requested another guild to do the job." Makarov said with a smile.

Jay and Igneel both stood up and clenched their fists. "So all we have to do is figure out where this dark energy is coming from?" they both said in unison.

"Yep!" said Makarov.

Igneel gripped a bright fist of flames, "Alright! An island of dark energy? Smells like bad guy central to me! I'm getting fired up!"

Jay smiled along with Igneel. "I can finally get back into action." he said while stretching his shoulder in a circular motion. Jay turned to Emma and smiled at her. "If you need someone to hide behind, Emma, I'll protect you, don't worry!" he said as he winked at her endearingly.

Emma brushed off his comment, "I can handle myself, thank you very much! Daddy and Lily both gave me plenty of training to deal with annoying guys like you. Besides, if anything I'll be sticking with Lucian."

Jay was stunned and began comically crying in the corner of the cabin while Lucian attempted to console him.

Igneel casually walked beside Emma and said, "His emotions go out of whack sometimes don't you think?"

"Well, it's not my fault or my problem that Juvia's imagination is probably genetic as well." said Emma harshly.

Makarov cleared his throat loudly to stop the commotion. Everyone paused and looked at him once again. "Well.. Lucian," began Makarov in a serious tone. "Do you accept my mission?"

Lucian stood up from beside Jay. He glanced at everyone for a second, and then he looked at Makarov. "Ok. We'll accept your mission," he said with a confident grin on his face "and we won't let you down either!"

Makarov smiled at Lucian's enthusiasm. "That's the Fairy Tail spirit I was looking for!"

"We'll figure out what's going on the island and we'll put a stop to it." said Lucian.

"Good. Just remember what I said. There's a lot of dark energy on that island. Stay on guard." said Makarov reverting back to a serious tone. "Although, if you all are anything like your parents, you'll all be very much capable of whatever is on that island."

"Alright!" yelled Igneel "Let's head out!"

"Wait!" called Emma "We don't even know how to get there yet!"

"Oops! I almost forgot! Haha." Makarov laughed. "Ok, head back down to the town, there's a pier on the southern side, there you'll find your boat to get to the island."

Igneel froze and his face went pale white. "B- Boat?…" he gulped.

"Yes a boat. What? Did you think we were gonna swim there?" yelled Layla.

Lucian picked up Jay on his back (who was still sobbing wildly). "Ok guys, let's move out." he said as he headed towards the door.

The team hiked down the hill and headed back to town. Makarov watched the kids as they left.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Laxus... They may be strong, but they're just kids..." Makarov thought to himself. "Hmm, what am I worrying about? They'll be fine. What I should be worrying about is whether or not we'll still have an island there after this is over." Makarov sighed with disapproval, but smiled as he watched the kids leave.

The team had finally reached the pier around sundown and they found their small rowboat which they were to use for their mission. Igneel began to hurl at the sight of the boat.

"_Ewww! _Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross!" yelled Emma as she sidestepped away from Igneel.

Lucian rubbed Igneel's back. "Hang in there buddy. The worst has yet to happen."

"_D-_Don't remind me.. Please.. _Hmph_" said Igneel as he attempted to step into the boat.

The team climbed into the boat and began making their way to the island which was south of the town. The island was a large island. From what the team could see from the boat, it was full of trees and other jungle vegetation. As they got closer to the island, Lucian began to feel the magical presence that Makarov was talking about.

"Erza.." he said in a serious tone.

"I know. I feel it too." replied Erza just as serious

Lucian's face grimaced. "Dark Magic..." he said grudgingly.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up speed and the waves started growing larger alongside the boat. The team was thrown off balance for a short second, but they each quickly caught themselves. The waves began to violently toss and turn the boat in a dangerous and odd manner while the wind howled in their ears.

"Lucian! What's going on?!" screamed Layla.

Lucian watched and examined the waves closely. Sure enough, his thought was confirmed. "These aren't normal waves! They're magic!" screamed Lucian. "Jay! Emma! Freeze the waves! We can't let the boat capsize!" he ordered.

Jay and Emma both sprung into action.

Jay held out both of his hands. He took a deep breath and focused his mind. Quickly, he opened his eyes and yelled, "Ice Make: Sea Turtle Shield!"

As quick as he had spoken it, ice sculptures of sea turtles surrounded the boat and blocked the inside from the powerful waves. As each wave touched the turtle defense, the water froze instantly.

"Solid Script: Freeze!" yelled Emma as she froze a large tidal wave solid.

Igneel groaned in pain from his motion sickness while rolling around in the boat like a ragdoll.

Lucian grabbed both of the row boat oars from under Igneel and tossed one to Erza. "Help me maneuver the boat!" he yelled.

Erza nodded and the two of them began paddling wildly to avoid the frozen waves. They continued until suddenly a whirlpool began forming in the water and sucked the boat inside. Lucian and Erza paddled intensely, trying to pull the boat out of the whirlpool's grip, but to no avail. The whirlpool dragged them toward the center and sucked the boat down. The team was dragged deep down into the watery abyss. The whirlpool closed and water rushed in to fill the emptiness.

A whole night had passed since the team had been swallowed by the whirlpool. Erza was lying in the sand as she began to open her eyes. Upon trying, she was blinded by the bright morning sun. She rubbed her eyes and opened them fully. She had been washed ashore by the ocean waves. She looked around the area and saw the debris from their boat had washed ashore too. She also saw the others who were also lying nearby each other. Erza stood up and ran to them. She kneeled down beside Jay and shook him until he woke up. Jay opened his eyes slowly, then quickly opened them while he sat up.

"Wha- What happened?" asked Jay confused.

"We got dragged down and were washed ashore onto the island." answered Erza. "Quickly, help me wake the others." she added in a concerned tone.

One by one, everyone woke up.

"Ow ow ow.." said Igneel rubbing his head.

"Oh.. my back.." groaned Emma.

Erza picked up Layla in her arms. Layla began to come to, but she was still weak from being washed up.

"Erza?" said Layla in a soft voice.

"Shhh. It's ok." whispered Erza endearingly. "You're still exhausted, so you're going to have to rest for a bit."

Layla nodded and looked around curiously. "Where's.. where's Lucian?" Layla asked before slipping off into sleep.

Erza glanced around the area, but she couldn't see Lucian anywhere.

"Maybe he washed up somewhere else?" said Jay, trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"Even so, we have to look for him. What if he's in trouble?" said Emma in a concerned voice.

Erza looked into the viney and menacing island jungle. "No. Lucian's a smart boy. He'll be okay. Besides, he'll find us faster than we would find him, so there's no point for us to search."

Igneel stood up and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Man.. it's only been one day and our leader is already missing. Now what do we do?"

"We go on with the mission." said Erza in a commanding voice. "We'll stick together so we don't get lost, and search for anything suspicious."

Jay groaned and whispered to himself, "Man, this just gets more and more cliché by the second."

Erza turned towards Jay. "Did you say something, Jay?"

Jay shook his head in denial. "Nope! Nothing!"

"Well then, let's head in" said Erza as she began walking towards the jungle.

Emma, Jay, and Igneel all looked at each other hesitantly, but followed Erza into the jungle.

Erza walked silently through the dark, humid jungle while the others followed. She held Layla tightly in her arms and thought about Lucian. "I hope you're ok, Lucian… please.. please be ok." she thought to herself as the now fractured Team Lucian continued their journey deeper into the jungle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Lucian was beginning to wake up from his sleep. He was laying on a piece of driftwood that had carried him to the island.

"Ugh.. well, that felt awful." he said as he stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

Lucian looked around for his friends, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Guys!? Are you out there?" he called out to no avail. "Hmm. We must have gotten separated after the boat sank." he thought to himself. "This is great. My first time as leader and I get separated from my team. Fantastic." said Lucian angrily to himself. "...I hope they're alright."

Lucian looked around for supplies of any kind, but had no luck. He sighed in disappointment and turned towards the jungle.

"Well, I guess I should start searching for them then, but it sucks that we lost everything." he said to himself. Lucian began to take a step forward toward the jungle, but he suddenly paused. He grabbed his forehead and winced in pain as a blurry image appeared in his mind. He saw the image for a moment before he shook his head and the image disappeared. Lucian opened his eyes in astonishment. "What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself. Lucian shook his head again and returned himself to normal. "I can't get distracted. I need to find the others." he said before finally stepping into the jungle and vanishing behind the green vegetation.

Somewhere else on the island, a woman can be seen walking down a long corridor into a large and ancient room filled with carvings and pictures from the past. The woman reached the end of the dark, pitch black room, which was lit with a single candle and began to kneel as she spoke.

"My lord. It seems your attempt to dispose of our visitors didn't quite turn out as you expected." said the woman.

In the darkness, a shadowy silhouette turned to face the woman. "Oh? Did my whirlpools not clean up the mess?" said the shadowy figure in a deep menacing voice.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." replied the woman.

"Hmm. How pitiful. I knew that wizard I stole that magic from was weak, but I didn't think it'd be utterly useless." said the shadowy figure.

"Shall I and the others go deal with them, my Lord?" asked the woman with a slight enthusiasm in her voice.

The shadowy figure turned around again. "No. I need you and the others here with me. We have work to attend to. Get those other filthy weaklings to do it."

"My Lord, I don't believe those pitiful Dark Guilds would stand a chance against these intruders." replied the woman.

"In any case, I still need you all here. Let the amateurs have their fun. Even if our guests do manage to beat them, we'll deal with them later." said the shadowy figure.

The woman stood up and bowed to the shadowy figure. "As you wish, my Lord." she said before turning to exit the room.

"Wait." said the shadowy figure.

The woman stopped and looked back.

The shadowy figure continued, "You spoke as if you knew who these people are. Who are they?"

The woman smiled sinisterly. "They're all Fairy Tail wizards, my Lord. My spies in town spotted them at the train station."

The shadowy figure smiled and chuckled menacingly to himself. "Well then, all the more reason to kill them."

End of Ch. 3


	4. Ch 4 - Dark Guilds

Ch. 4 - Dark Guilds

The Jungle was humid and suffocating. The bright sun shone down on Erza and the others as they traveled along a rocky path. Large trees surrounded them and various wildlife could be seen rustling around them. Erza had a sword in her hand, chopping away at vines and other vegetation that was blocking their way with Layla resting in her other arm, while Jay, Igneel, and Emma followed behind. The pathway they were walking upon had seemed to be man-made, so they assumed it would eventually lead to somewhere that they could search for clues.

"Are we even sure this path leads anywhere?" asked Jay. "It could just lead to a dead end or some ravine for all we know."

"It's our only lead so far as to where to go, we might as well follow it until we reach the end," Erza responded while slicing a thick vine that was hanging in front of her.

"I just want to punch something already," said Igneel in an annoyed tone. "We've been walking for hours and we still have yet to find a single enemy!"

"Be glad. That probably means they don't know we made it onto the island." replied Emma.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" said Igneel in his annoyed tone.

As Erza and them continued their path, a figure can be seen watching them from the shadows. The figure watched as Emma argued with Igneel. He gazed intently at the kids before revealing a creepy grin and a sinister chuckle.

Meanwhile, Lucian was running around looking for clues himself. He could sense the dark presence, but it was spread throughout the island, which made it hard to pinpoint exactly where he needed to go.

"This power is growing stronger by the minute. I need to find out what's causing it, but I need to find the others first." he thought to himself as he ran along the jungle floor. Suddenly, a sharp pain appeared in his head. Lucian halted immediately. "_Argh!_" he yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. The images were back, but this time they were more vivid. Lucian grabbed onto a nearby vine to support himself from the pain. The images began to play back in his head, but these were not just images,they were memories!. He could see a small, black haired boy walking alone through a large, dark forest.

"_Lumia!... Lumia!..._" called the boy in a desperate tone. "_Lumia! Where are you?!_"

The boy was running through the forest, desperately looking for someone. He continued to call out the name, but to no avail. Lucian stood in awe as the memory played back in his mind. The images sped forward in time and now the boy was sitting against a dead log on the ground. The boy was crying silently to himself.

"_Lumia.. why did you leave.." _said the boy as tears streamed down his face. The boy continued sobbing silently when suddenly three, large vulcans appeared behind him. Lucian stood frozen in fear from the memory. He could barely breathe and his heart began beating rapidly as beads of sweat raced down his body. Suddenly, a large explosion from far away shook him from his trance. The memory faded away and Lucian fell to his knees, exhausted from the experience. Lucian exhaled heavy breaths as he attempted to recover from the nightmarish memory. He stood up and shook his head and brought his mind back up to speed. "Enough of this. I can't let these things stop me. I need to ignore it." he whispered to himself. Lucian looked off in the distance where he had heard an explosion. A small amount of smoke had begun rising in the distance. Lucian watched the smoke rise for a second before taking off toward it.

In the meantime, Erza and the others had been confronted by a large group of enemies and had begun battling with them. Erza held a long, silver blade in front of her, preparing for another attack. Igneel, Emma, and Jay had begun preparing as well. The enemy poured in, surrounding the group from all sides. A few enemies were making snotty remarks towards the group.

"_Haha! You think you can take all of us?"_

"_We'll destroy you kids!"_

"_You won't stand a chance."_

"I wonder if these guys were the reason Master Makarov felt that magical presence." asked Jay.

"No, their magic isn't as strong as the one Lucian and I sensed on the boat." said Erza in disagreement. Erza raised her blade. "Jay, Igneel. You two try to head away and take a group with you somewhere else. We're not in a good position surrounded like this. Emma and I will deal with the ones that stay."

Jay hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked while keeping a close watch on the enemies.

"Go!" ordered Erza.

Jay and Igneel both nodded at each other and ran off in a separate direction. The enemies noticed them and took the bait.

"_Hey! They're getting away!"_

"_Some of you go get them! We'll handle the girls!"_

Half of the enemies followed Jay and Igneel to their location, leaving Erza and Emma with the remaining ones.

Erza smirked. "Emma, let's take care of these Dark Guild members."

Emma smiled as she fixed the bandana on her head. "With pleasure…" she said as she raised her hands in the air. "Solid Script: EARTHQUAKE!" she chanted loudly. A brownish-gray puff of smoke appeared in the air and dissipated, revealing the words "EARTHQUAKE" in large, brown letters.

The words quickly fell and smashed into the ground, instantly causing a seismic quake that shook the whole area with a large amount of force. The enemies were thrown on their backs, trees were uprooted, and cracks shot throughout the ground. Erza lept into the air. She began to glow with an intense red light that forced the enemies to shield their eyes. A large magic circle formed above her head and slowly began moving towards her feet while slowly spinning in a counterclockwise motion. Erza's voice could be heard within the light.

"Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" she shouted. Suddenly the light began to fade revealing Erza, who was now wearing a completely different armor. She was wearing a large dress armored with a metal breastplate composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, which extended along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets had feather-shaped plates at the edges, completed by two silver, metallic wings which rested on her back. On her head rested a silver tiara with a pair of prominent metal wings and she wore a necklace that also shared the feathery design as the rest of the armor. Erza floated in the air as several swords appeared around her body and began circling her in a rapid, horizontal, clockwise motion. Erza raised the sword in her hands up in the air and the spinning swords responded to the motion and shot up in a vertical position, increasing in speed.

"Dance, my blades! Spiral Swords!" yelled Erza as she quickly sliced the air with the sword in her hands. The spinning swords responded again to the motion and began spiraling down on the enemy. The swords smashed into the ground with a huge bang, and upon impact they split into multiple more swords that shot out in various directions, taking out multiple enemies in one strike.

As Erza and Emma dealt with their share of enemies, Igneel and Jay were also fighting their group. The two of them stood in the center of a clear part of the jungle while the enemy rushed towards them, attempting to subdue them.

"_Get them!"_

"_Don't let them escape!" _yelled the enemies as they charged_._

Igneel had two handfuls of fire, which encompassed his fists, as he swung at the enemies. Each fist smashed into the enemies and one by one they fell instantly, rendered unconscious. Igneel punched an enemy in the gut and sent him flying backwards into another group, causing them all to fall over. He looked up and glared at the others, who were watching as their fellow members were each taken out by a single person.

"You guys honestly think you can stop Fairy Tail wizards so easily?" asked Igneel angrily. He held up a handful of flame and gripped it tightly in his hands. "Just wait! I'll prove to you our full strength!" Igneel sprinted towards the enemies and lept into the air as a large blaze of fire surrounded his body. He smashed into the ground and sent a large group of enemies flying through the air, crying in fear. Meanwhile, Jay was off to the side dealing with his own group of attackers.

"Ice Make: Hammerhead!" he yelled as a large, ice hammerhead shark formed and smashed its hammer-shaped head into a group of enemies. Jay looked back at Igneel, who was promptly beating the crap out of multiple enemies with another one he was swinging around wildly like a flaming baseball bat in his hands. Jay smiled at the sight and looked back towards his group. "_Tch. Idiot_… Well, I can't let Igneel have all the fun now." said Jay to himself. Jay began taking off his t-shirt. The enemies began laughing hysterically.

"_Haha! He's stripping in the middle of the jungle!"_

"_What a perverted kid!"_

"I'M NOT PERVERTED!" angrily yelled Jay in an annoyed tone. He collected himself and threw his shirt aside. "When this shirt comes off, it's time for me to get serious," he said in a more relaxed tone. Jay held up his hands in front of him with his left palm open, faceup and his right hand over top upside down in a fist. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As he breathed, a large mist of ice formed around him and covered the whole area with a freezing chill. The enemies began to shiver due to the intense cold. Jay opened his eyes and gripped his fist tighter. He drew his arms back to his left side and chanted, "Ice make:... Great White Shark!" Jay's arms shot forward with both palms pointed forward toward the enemies. Suddenly, a large, great white shark formed in front of him and swam toward the enemy at a ferocious speed, smashing into trees and shattering rocks as it went. The shark opened its mouth wide and bit down on the a group of enemies that were in its path, devouring them instantly. The shark was transparent so as the enemies entered its mouth, one could see that they were frozen inside of it and unable to move. The enemies tried their hardest to fight back against the four wizards, but they could not compete and were ultimately defeated. The group began making their way back until they returned to their original path. Erza and Emma waited until Igneel and Jay showed up. Erza smiled to see that they were safe.

"How did you do?" asked Erza curiously.

Jay smiled. "Didn't even break a sweat," he replied.

In the background, Igneel was still punching an enemy that he had dragged with him from where they were.

"It looks like they had more fun than anything.." said Emma in a dissatisfied tone.

A nearby bush began rustling, startling Emma. She and Jay readied themselves, preparing for what would appear from behind the bush.

"Ow! What is this?! Where am I?!" said a girly voice. From behind the bush, Layla walked out, brushing leaves and dirt off her skirt. Jay and Emma relaxed themselves and let out a sigh of relief. Erza walked over to Layla and picked her up.

"Sorry about that, Layla. When that enemy attacked us I took advantage of the explosion and hid you here so you'd be safe." said Erza in an embarrassed tone.

Layla lowered her ears and desperately tried to brush off the dirt and mud that was on her skirt and vest. "Well, you could have at least put me somewhere cleaner." cried Layla.

Erza laughed and smiled at the comment. Suddenly, Layla's ears shot up.

"Lucian!" gasped Layla "How could I have forgotten!" Layla lept out of Erza's hands and a pair of wings sprouted from her back. "I'm going to go look for him!" cried Layla as she started to fly away.

"Oi, isn't it dangerous for her to be flying in plain sight with all these enemies roaming around?" asked Jay in a concerned voice.

Erza shook her head. "Layla knows what she's doing. Besides even if we did tell her, she still would have gone to look for Lucian."

Emma smiled. "She's always been super protective about Lucian. She's almost as bad as Wendy was when he was a kid."

Erza and Jay laughed at the thought.

"Ok, now we must make up for lost time." said Erza as she turned to Igneel, who was still preoccupied with the poor dark guild member. "Igneel, put him down and let's get going." she commanded.

Igneel continued punching the Dark Guild member. "Tell your friends that they better think carefully next time they want to pick a fight with Fairy Tail!" yelled Igneel angrily.

The dark guild member desperately nodded, attempting to get away from anymore punishment. Igneel picked up the dark guild member and threw him against a large boulder. The member screamed in fear as he smashed into the rock, causing it to open up, revealing a secret staircase leading into an old tunnel. Jay and Emma gazed into the entrance as they watched the dark guild member continue tumbling into the darkness. They froze for a good bit in shock of the discovery.

"Oh cool! I found something!" said Igneel, happily smiling at his random finding.

Erza smiled and began walking down the stairs into the tunnel. "Good Job, Igneel." she said as she continued her descent.

"You're joking, right?" asked Jay in an exasperated voice.

"It's almost like she didn't see what had just happened." said Emma in the same tone.

"You guys are just jealous that I found something cool before you guys did." said Igneel mockingly.

"Are not!" yelled Jay and Emma simultaneously as they began walking down the stairs as well.

Meanwhile, in a separate location on the island, a black haired woman could be seen walking into a large, dark room lit with a few torches in the corners of the room. She had a long pink and black satin dress that covered her body except her waist, with a white tulle fabric covering the lower part. The woman kneeled down before a dark figure who was sitting down on what appeared to be an old throne.

"My lord.." she said "The kids have defeated the guilds just like I expected."

The dark figure chuckled. "Hmm… well, that was fast. I thought they would have lasted longer. Oh well, I suppose that's what we get when we send the weaklings to deal with a strong opponent."

"There's more, my Lord.." said the woman again. "They've discovered an entrance to the stone..."

The figure crossed his hands in interest. "They've discovered the Arcana Stone?"

"Yes. We must retrieve it before they leave with it, my Lord," said the woman who had begun standing up in a showing concern.

The dark figure stood up and walked towards the woman. "Korrine, relax. We will deal with those pests in time."

The dark figure began walking past the woman to exit the room. Korrine turned towards the figure and said, "My Lord, I urge you to take action, or else-" Suddenly, she was slapped across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

The figure revealed himself in the light. He was a tall, young man wearing a long, white trench coat with nice dress clothes underneath. His hair was black and of medium length. His bangs covered the majority of his forehead, and was curled toward the left side of his face. He wore a pair of white gloves and a pair of black, rectangular glasses.

"You dare to speak against my orders? Me? Aris Todemos, Lord of Elis?" yelled Aris angrily as he glared at Korrine,who was gazing back in fear. Aris lowered his hand and relaxed himself. His eyes changed from their glare to a compassionate gaze. "I'm sorry. Please stand up."

Korrine stood up slowly, holding her hand to her cheek in pain. Aris slowly rubbed his hand along her hand. "Korrine, if it bothers you so much, then I'll allow you to send Kade and the Twins out to retrieve the stone. But I still need you here. Ok?" said Aris in a compassionate voice.

Korrine nodded. "Yes... Thank you… my Lord" she replied.

Korrine turned and exited the room. She walked down a long hallway and turned into another room. She stopped in the doorway of the room. "Kade, Eni, Meeni. You have work to do." she ordered.

End of Ch. 4


	5. Ch 5 - A Shining Light

Ch. 5 - A Shining Light

Erza and the team carefully descended into the dark abyss of the tunnel. Igneel held a ball of flame in his hand, lighting the way for the others. The tunnel was old and dusty. It was filled with cobwebs and cracks along the walls. Some parts of the tunnel had begun to deteriorate, causing some pieces to topple over upon touch. They each stood on guard, ready for anymore encounters with the enemy, but they were not met with any opposition. They continued along the tunnel until they reached another set of stairs that lead up. They all made their way up the stairs, where they entered a large candlelit room filled with ancient markings and scriptures. Along the sides of the room were various books and scrolls that have been collecting dust since they've been there. They gazed in amazement.

"Wow…" said Jay "It looks just like Emma's room in here." he said as Emma hit him on his chest in annoyance.

Erza gazed around the room in awe. As she looked around, her eyes were drawn to a stone pedestal in the center of the room. Atop the stand was a round, darkish, purple stone that was glowing brightly and emitted a dark magical presence.

"That's the cause of the magical disturbances." said Erza pointing at the stone. "I can feel the energy it's emitting. It's the exact same one that I felt on the boat."

The team made their way to the stand and the stone. The stone seemed to glow more intensely as they approached. Erza watched the stone as the magical energy visibly stormed inside of it. Jay gazed intently at the stone before reaching for it until Emma slapped his hand.

"Don't touch it! You don't know what'll happen!" yelled Emma.

"Ow! Sorry!" said Jay apologetically, yanking his hand back.

Emma turned back to the stone, but she noticed it was gone. She looked around and saw that Igneel had picked it up and was playing hacky sack with it.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled hysterically at the sight.

"Haha! This is pretty fun!" laughed Igneel as he continued to kick it around in the air.

A hard punch hit Igneel on the back of the head, sending him flying off in another direction.

"This is our only clue as to why we're here! Don't kick it around like that!" yelled Emma angrily as she caught the stone in midair.

"S-Sorry.." groaned Igneel weakly.

"Well, at least we know it's safe to touch now." said Erza.

Emma grudgingly handed the stone to Jay to hold as she went to investigate the rest of the room.

Jay gazed intently at the stone in his hands.

"I wonder what it's for?" asked Jay.

Igneel stood up rubbing the back of his head in pain. "It's probably for some kind of decoration or something."

"That's stupid. Who would place a stone like this in the center of a creepy room just for decoration?" asked Jay in an annoyed tone.

"Well, how the hell should I know?!" retorted Igneel angrily. "Do you have a better idea, Ice Queen?"

"Yeah! I do! Obviously there's a living monster that has been trapped inside the stone years ago by the ancient wizards that would consume the island and the world if released." said Jay confidently.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Erza in a unimpressed and confused tone.

"I don't know, but it's possible right?" said Jay as he shrugged his shoulders.

Erza shook her head. "What it really is, is some sort of cursed treasure hidden here by ancient civilizations built by people from outer space."

Jay and Igneel looked confusedly at Erza as she basked in her explanation of the stone's use.

"That's pretty far fetched, even for me.." said Igneel.

"It makes both our explanations somewhat plausible.." added Jay.

"Hey! Guys! Come check this out!" called Emma who was looking through various scrolls and books that she had gathered around the room. The three of them walked over to Emma to see what she had discovered. Emma had pulled out a pair of pink gale force reading glasses and was wearing them as she read her various scrolls and books.

"Take a look at this..." said Emma as she pointed to a scroll depicting two figures kneeling before a circular object that was portrayed as glowing. "That's the stone that we have right now."

"Do you have any clue what it's for yet?" asked Jay as he looked at the scroll.

"I'm not sure, but this book describes a stone that kind of resembles that one," said Emma as she began flipping through a large leather book. "But I believe I have seen these scriptures before," she said, pointing to the ancient text on the scroll. "Here it is!" said Emma.

Erza, Jay, and Igneel leaned in to read the paragraph that Emma was pointing.

"It says here that: '_The Arcana stone is more than just an ordinary stone. Inside the stone dwells a pure form of dark energy that absorbs magic from those who offer their wills to' _something. I can't read it. The page is too smudged," said Emma turning back towards the others.

"That's fine. Just keep reading what you can." said Erza encouragingly.

Emma looked back at the book and skimmed for more information. "_The Arcana stone also acts as a key for the weapon as well as an energy source."_

"A weapon?" asked Jay. "That doesn't sound good."

Emma nodded. "There seems to be more about the weapon here but some pages are torn or missing entirely." she said, pointing at a tab in the book that was missing several pages.

"Well, this page looks ok. What does it say?" said Igneel, pointing to the last page of the weapon tab.

Emma skimmed the page. "Let's see...'_The weapon's location is unknown without the assistance of the stone. Bring the stone to the temple's planetary calendar room_ _and place it in the centerpiece to locate the weapon's position. _

Erza took the stone from Jay's hands. "They must be after the location of that weapon and are trying to harness its power." she said in a concerned tone.

"Guys, listen to this too." said Emma with a quaky voice, drawing back their attention. "..._Along with locating the weapon, it will also give you the optimal position and date to use it at its full strength. A weapon of this caliber can be used to level an entire country at its full potential"_

Their eyes widened and they each froze.

"L-Level?..." said Jay with disbelief.

"An entire country?" said Igneel following up.

"We've got to get this back to Master Makarov immediately." urged Emma.

"Agreed." said Erza.

"Wait!" yelled Igneel "Emma, you said that the stone can be used to locate the weapon, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, but-"

"So, we can find the location of the weapon and report it to the council immediately." said Igneel.

"No. If this stone is what the enemy needs, then keeping it on the island any longer would be a mistake. We're taking the stone and leaving." said Erza in a commanding voice.

"But.." started Igneel.

"Now..." said Erza with a serious tone.

Suddenly a preppy, girly voice spoke up. "Awww! You guys are leaving already?" said the voice. "And we just got here too!" said another voice, exactly the same as the first.

Jay looked around the room. "Oi, Who's there?" called out Jay.

A short, petite girl with short, black hair sporting a single pigtail on the left side of her head appeared behind Erza. "Since you guys are leaving, how about you hand us back our stone, 'kay?" said the girl.

Erza turned, surprised by how quickly the girl had moved behind her. "_What? When did she get behind me?" _she thought to herself.

The girl began reaching for the stone, but Erza quickly countered her. Erza materialized a sword and swung at the girl, who easily dodged it.

"Wow, Meeni! These Fairy Tail wizards are the real deal!" said the girl.

Another girl sporting the exact same look as the first one dropped down beside her from the ceiling. The girl had the same white blouse, black lolita skirt combo as the other, complete with a bow beneath the collar. She also had the same pair of long, white stockings and black lolita-style heels. Her hair was also brushed the exact same way as the other girl, only she wore her pigtail on the right side of her head.

"Wow, Eni! Did you see how fast that red-haired girl countered you!" asked Meeni.

"Yeah! She's so cool looking in that armor of hers! It's super cute too!" said Eni.

Erza raised her blade at the twin girls as they swooned over her. "Who are you two?" asked Erza angrily.

Both Eni and Meeni giggled as they spoke.

"I'm Eni!" said Eni, winking at the team.

"And I'm Meeni!" said Meeni, also winking.

"We were sent here to get the stone back for Lord Aris." said Eni as she smiled happily while pointing at the Arcana stone.

"The three of us have lots of work to do! So we would appreciate it if you could give it back to us." said Meeni, smiling as well.

Igneel stomped his foot angrily on the ground. "No way! We're taking the stone with us."

Jay joined in. "If you want it, you're going to have to put up a fight." he said angrily as his fist began releasing a mist of ice.

"Wait.." whispered Erza to them. "They said _the three of them, _but there's only two of them here." said Erza in a concerned voice.

Erza thought to herself silently. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Below us! Get out of the way!" yelled Erza as she dove to the side. The ground began to crack and a paper Minotaur exploded from underneath the room and cracked a huge opening in the wall, revealing the sunlight shining from outside.

"Woah!" said Igneel as he dove away from the falling debris.

Jay formed another turtle shield, blocking him and Emma from the debris. "Where did that thing come from?" he yelled confusedly.

The Minotaur continued its destruction as it tossed bookshelves, scrolls, and paper everywhere. Suddenly, it began to fall apart and vanished. As it vanished, a man could be seen walking through the falling scrolls and papers. The man was wearing dark crimson red pants with boots of the same shade. A long, black trench coat ran down alongside his body. The coat had golden embroidery along its shoulders and chest area and a dark brown, leather belt fastened the coat to his body.

"Eni, Meeni, let's not fool around too much with these wizards, ok?" said the man in a joking voice.

"Oh, come on Kade." said Eni.

"Yeah Kade. Relax for a bit. We're just having fun." said Meeni.

Kade smiled and looked at team Lucian as they attempted to regroup themselves. Kade laughed at the sight. "Hmm. That was some very quick thinking. I'd expect nothing less from the daughter of Titania." he said commendingly.

Erza glared at him. "Who are you people? And why do you want to use the stone to gain access to the weapon it unlocks?"

Kade shook his head disdainfully. "Now, now. No need to get nosy. Just hand us the stone and we might allow you to get off this island alive." he said, smiling sadistically "Of course… promises aren't exactly my forte."

Erza and the others glared at the three enemies. Erza held the stone tighter in her hands. Kade closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh well, suit yourselves." he said as he folded his hands. "Paper Make: Minotaur!"

Paper began magically dispersing from his hands, forming an odd shape that began racing towards Erza and them at a fast pace. The paper began to fold over itself, forming another Minotaur. The Minotaur charged at them grunting in an intimidating rage. Erza had begun to ReEquip another set of armor.

"Reequip: Adamantium Armor" shouted Erza as another metallic armor appeared on her body. She combined her arms to create a large shield and braced herself for the impact of the Minotaur's attack. The Minotaur charged at full speed into Erza, causing her to slide backwards as she took the hit. Erza's armor absorbed the attack successfully, but the Minotaur had pushed them back outside into the jungle. Erza passed the stone off to Emma, who was standing behind her.

"Emma, hold this. I need both my hands to fight." ordered Erza.

Emma nodded and took the stone.

Kade began walking outside along with Eni&amp;Meeni.

"Impressive skills, Ms. Scarlet. I can certainly see the resemblance between you and your mother." said Kade mockingly.

Erza glared angrily at him. "I'm not my mother," she snarled at him.

Kade laughed at her remark. "Oh dear. I sense a bit of hatred towards that." he said while smiling mockingly.

Erza charged furiously at Kade. Two swords materialized in her hands as she rushed him. She swung her swords with lightning fast speed, but Kade easily dodged them. Emma joined in to help Erza in her fight.

"Solid Script: Wall" she chanted as stone like letters dropped behind Kade trapping him. Erza rushed forward and swung a powerful slash at Kade. Kade stood his ground and folded his hands. An explosion encompassed the area in the dusty rubble of Emma's spell as Erza's strike smashed into where Kade was standing. She lept backwards through the dusty cloud and recovered herself. As the dust cloud faded, the team gazed intently at it. Suddenly shards of paper began flying towards Erza at high speed. Erza was surprised, but quickly deflected each shard with precision. Without warning, two paper tigers leapt at Erza as she was mid-deflection of a shard. Erza sliced a tiger in half with another sword, but was knocked back by the other. Erza fell on her back, but quickly recovered and lept back to her feet. Kade began walking out from within the dust cloud as it faded.

"Strong, resilient, and beautiful." said Kade as he clapped his hands. "A very impressive display, Ms. Scarlet."

Erza glared at him. "You have impressive skill as well." she said grudgingly.

Emma stood and watched as Erza and Kade faced off. However she heard a giggly girlish voice appear behind her.

"Kade's really strong! I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you.!"

Emma quickly turned to see that Eni had snuck up on her from behind. Emma held the stone tightly towards her chest.

"We'll take that off your hands for ya!" said Meeni as she appeared behind Emma, slapping the stone from underneath causing it to launch into the air.

Jay leapt into action. "Ice Make: Dolphins!" he yelled.

A pod of four dolphins materialized from the mist of his spell. One dolphin headbutted the stone as it was in the air towards another one, which juggled it in between the others until Jay caught it.

"Nice try, girls, but you're not getting this stone." said Jay with a serious face.

"Wow! So cool!" said Eni&amp;Meeni as their eyes sparkled.

"Are they serious?" asked Emma to herself in a confused voice.

"Emma, go help Erza. Igneel and I will handle these two." said Jay as he pocketed the stone.

Emma looked hesitantly, nodded, and turned to assist Erza with Kade.

"Ooooh! We get to fight with two boys!" shrieked Eni with delight.

"Boys versus Girls!" yelled Meeni as she happily joined in.

Igneel stepped up beside Jay. "I don't know about this. Fighting girls leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Stuff like that doesn't matter right now. They're the enemy. We aren't gonna let them win."

Igneel conjured two handfuls of flame. "You're right. Now I'm starting to get fired up!"

Eni&amp;Meeni giggled as they prepared to fight. The two of them faced each other and locked fingers. A whitish-pink magic circle began forming underneath them and faded away in an instant. Eni&amp;Meeni separated from each other and both assumed the same battle stance.

Jay and Igneel approached them fiercely. Igneel aimed for Eni as Jay aimed for Meeni.

"Ice Make: Barracudas" yelled Jay. A group of barracuda materialized from another icy mist.

Igneel inhaled a deep breath. "Fire Bullet!" he yelled as he spit out a large stream of flame..

Both the barracudas and flames shot towards Eni&amp;Meeni. Eni&amp;Meeni giggled as the spells approached them. Suddenly they both dodged in opposite directions in unison and with exact same speed, movement, and motions. The spells shot right by them. They regrouped together, seemingly unharmed, and continued their giggling.

"What?!" yelled Jay in a confused tone.

"We missed!" exclaimed Igneel.

Eni wrapped her arm around Meeni while Meeni did the same to Eni.

"Those two boys are strong, Meeni, but they'll never beat us like that!" whispered Eni loudly.

Meeni nodded. "If they continue fighting like that, they won't even stand a chance against our Mirror Magic!" said Meeni happily.

Jay and Igneel gritted their teeth in frustration as Eni&amp;Meeni giggled.

Meanwhile, Erza and Emma were fighting with Kade.

"Solid Script: Fire!" yelled Emma as the words appeared before her, shooting a stream of red hot flames at a paper knight Kade had made. The knight burned on contact with the flames, but not before swinging at Emma before it turned to ash. Erza rushed Kade from the side quickly.

"Reequip: Soaring Armor" said Erza as she changed into an armor sporting a cheetah-like print complete with ears. She made multiple, quick slices at Kade, but he simply dodged or deflected each with his own paper broadsword. Kade grabbed Erza's arm and tossed her aside against a large boulder. Erza lost her balance, but she quickly composed herself and recovered by planting her feet into the boulder before impact and launching herself off. Erza landed beside Emma, who was beginning to feel a slight amount of fatigue as she was breathing more heavily.

Kade's sword deteorized in his hand as he smiled. "You all are very skilled. I'm impressed that you could put up such an interesting fight." he said encouragingly. "But it seems that you've all begun to reach your limits, save for you, ."

Erza gritted her teeth in anger. Kade smiled and looked past Erza and pointed, "It looks like your friends are having some trouble." he said mockingly.

Erza glanced back at Jay and Igneel. Eni&amp;Meeni had begun their counterattack. The two of them kicked and punched Jay and Igneel almost as if they were mimicking each other. Jay and Igneel blocked to the best of their ability while attempting to fight back, but to no avail. Jay shot an ice shard at Eni, who was in the process of countering Igneel's punch. She moved Igneel in front of the ice shard, which hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're shooting, Frost Breath!" yelled Igneel angrily.

"It's not my fault you got in the way!" yelled Jay.

Kade laughed at the sight. "It looks more like En&amp;Meeni versus your friend versus your other friend."

Erza watched as Jay and Igneel were beat around by Eni&amp;Meeni. Without warning, a paper Minotaur charged at Erza while she was turned. Emma leapt in between Erza and the Minotaur.

"Solid Script: Block!" yelled Emma as the words appeared in front of her in green text. The Minotaur smashed into the letters and which created a loud bang. Emma held her ground, but the Minotaur''s strength overwhelmed her, causing her letters to shatter and allowing the Minotaur to knock her and Erza aside. Erza caught Emma's unconscious body midair, and protected her from the impact with the ground. Meanwhile, Jay and Igneel were beaten by Eni&amp;Meeni.

"Haha! I got his pants!" yelled Eni happily as she raised Jay's pants in the air.

"Hey! Give me those!" angrily yelled Jay as Meeni kicked Igneel into him, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Erza tried to stand up to stop them, but she winced in pain. She looked down and noticed that a paper cobra had bitten her on the leg.

"Damn it. I let my guard down." said Erza to herself.

Suddenly, Erza's body went limp. Her muscles were weak, and she was lightheaded. She fell down on one knee, while attempting to pull herself up with the aid of her sword.

Kade smiled at Erza's lost strength while Eni pulled out the stone from Jay's pocket.

"I've got the pretty stone, Kade!" yelled Eni.

She and Meeni both leapt to Kade and handed him the stone.

"Good. Now we can get back to Lord Aris." said Kade as he pocketed the stone.

Erza watched as they stole the stone from them. Her sight was slowly beginning to fade, and sweat began to roll down her face. She forced herself to stand up and walk towards Kade. Kade noticed her and smiled.

"Ms. Scarlet, I highly recommend you stay put. Moving will only increase the speed of the venom, which in turn will increase the speed of your death." said Kade with an arrogant smirk.

Erza ignored Kade and slowly forced herself to walk closer.

Kade smiled menacingly. "If you want to die quickly, then allow me to assist you. Killing the daughter of Titania would be my pleasure." Kade folded his hands. "Paper Make: Chimera!"

A large paper Chimera formed before Kade and let out a thunderous roar as it finished its formation. Erza stopped and brought her arms up to a defensive stance. The Chimera leapt towards Erza with full force.

"Die, Princess of the Fairies!" yelled Kade as he laughed maniacally. Eni&amp;Meeni cheered him on as the Chimera approached closer to Erza. Erza tried her best to Reequip, but the venom was too much and she faltered. She fell back on one knee with the Chimera only a couple feet away from her. The Chimera roared again as it brought up its paw with razor sharp claws in the air. Jay, Igneel, and Emma watched in distress as Erza was doomed to face death. Suddenly, a loud shout rang through the area, surprising everyone.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" yelled the voice with tremendous fury and volume.

A burst of Light energy shot out from the jungle straight at the Chimera. The beam smashed into the Chimera's mouth and ripped through its body, causing it to break apart immediately. Erza watched as the Chimera fell. She was stunned by how easily it was destroyed.

"Erza, are you ok?" asked a girly voice.

Erza turned and looked beside her. Layla was floating above her, holding her up.

"Layla?" asked Erza. "If you're here… then…"

A person's foot stomped down into the dirt beside Erza.

"What the hell are you doing to my friends." said the person in a furious voice.

Erza looked up at the person beside her. Her eyes widened with happiness. Jay, Igneel, and Emma all smiled too at the sight.

"Lucian!" they all exclaimed..

Lucian's body shone with energy. Kade stared at Lucian with a confused look.

"A Dragonslayer?" he said curiously. "And one with a Rare Magic too?" Kade readied his hands for another attack. "This'll be interesting."

Eni&amp;Meeni stepped in front of him.

"Kaaaaaade! Our job was just to get the stone!" said Eni.

Meeni nodded. "Lord Aris said he'll deal with them afterwards."

Kade looked annoyed, but he lowered his hands and agreed with Eni&amp;Meeni.

Eni and Meeni locked fingers again and another Magic circle formed underneath them, only it stayed put instead of disappearing like before. Lucian's hand swelled with light energy. His face scowled as he charged at Kade. He leapt into the air, raising his shining fist to punch Kade. Eni&amp;Meeni unlocked one of their hands and turned to where Lucian was charging at them.

"Bye bye!" said Meeni as she waved at Lucian.

"We'll be back to play later!" said Eni waving as well.

Lucian's fist smashed into a thin, glass-like wall, which shattered from the force. Eni&amp;Meeni's image vanished along with Kade's as the wall broke apart. Lucian recovered from his attack and angrily cursed to himself. He turned and ran quickly to Erza, who was still suffering from the venom.

"Erza!" he said as he laid her down on the ground. "I'm going to get rid of that venom, ok?" His hands began to glow with a soothing light energy. Erza watched as she slowly began to regain her strength and her muscles relaxed. Lucian looked at her.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." he said in an apologetic tone.

Erza shook her head. "It's ok, Lucian. Don't be too hard on yourself." she said as she began to sit up. She placed her hand on Lucian's shoulder and smiled. Lucian looked at her endearingly and smiled back. He stood up and pulled her up as well and made his way to Emma next. After Lucian had healed everyone back to health, he asked the about the enemy and why they attacked.

"So the two girls use Mirror magic and the guy uses Paper Creation Magic and they were after the stone you guys had found in the ruins over there." repeated Lucian as he pondered.

Emma nodded. "That stone is a key to a weapon of some sort. We have to get it back or something terrible could happen."

Meanwhile, Igneel was walking around in a circle in an annoyed manner.

"I can't believe we got beaten," said Igneel angrily as he punched a tree, causing it to break.

"I can't believe she took my pants..." muttered Jay as he sat on the ground in his boxers.

Lucian thought silently to himself before standing up. "Well then, let's go." he said confidently. "If that stone is dangerous, then we need to get it back before people get hurt."

Erza interjected. "Lucian, those girls mentioned another person."

Emma joined in by nodding. "Kade did too. Someone named Lord Aris.."

"Sounds like a real douchebag name to me, but I don't care about him I care about beating those girls now." he said as he gripped a flaming fist.

Lucian turned to Layla. "Layla, can you fly around and look for any temples or entrances on the island?"

Layla nodded and flew off. Lucian turned back to the team."Ok, let's go!"

"Right!" said everyone in unison. The team ran off into the jungle following Layla and vanished.

Korrine returned to the throne room where Lord Aris resided. Her long, flowing dress trailed behind her as she walked. Behind her were Eni&amp;Meeni along with Kade. Lord Aris stood up from his throne as they entered the room.

"Ah. Welcome back." he said as he opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

The four kneeled before Aris.

"My Lord," said Kade "We've recovered the stone as you wished. It is undamaged and still has magical energy within it."

"Good, good." said Aris as he took the stone and handed it to Korrine..

"There you are. Now focus on our objective. The Fallen will not be pleased about how long this has taken us" he said to her.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." she said, taking the stone and kneeling again.

"And what about the wizards? Were they of any interest?" asked Aris curiously.

Kade smirked. "Aside from Ms. Scarlet, the others were fairly underwhelming." he said arrogantly.

Aris sat back down and leaned back in his chair. "Is that so? Well, how disappointing."

"I stole one of theirs' pants!" Eni giggled happily.

"However…" started Kade drawing Aris' attention back to him. "There is a dragonslayer among them. A light dragonslayer to be specific. He appeared before I was able to finish off Ms. Scarlet and vaporized my Chimera in a single attack. He has a lot of magic power."

Aris raised his eyebrow, showing interest. "A light dragonslayer, you say? That would be a valuable magic to steal." he said as he chuckled menacingly.

"Agreed, my Lord." said Kade..

Meeni looked up. "But...Lord Aris,... we've all heard the stories of Fairy Tail."

Eni joined in with her sister. "Yeah, they're all crazy strong! Even the Balam Alliance couldn't beat them."!

Aris smiled,, amused by their comment.

"Hmph.. Fairy Tail.. they're nothing more than a washed, overrated guild. If those simpletons of Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart could nearly defeat them, then there is no question that they will perish at the hands of Fallen Angel."

Aris turned, revealing a blueish-purple banner. The banner had a pair of black angel wings spread open in a vertical position. Each person began revealing the mark on their bodies. Eni pulled up her left sleeve while Meeni pulled up her right sleeve. Kade revealed the mark on his forearm. Korrine revealed hers at the exposed part on her waist.

Aris laughed maniacally. "Come at me, Fairy Tail, and face the power of a true Dark Guild Alliance."

End of Ch. 5


End file.
